


Comic Books

by Kittycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Are there any Ziam fics about Liam owning a Comic Book store and Zayn is the nerdy cute shy comic book reader. And it’s just fluffy and cute but then; it turns into hotness and smutty fucking late one night. </p><p>Bonus points of they fuck on a pile of comic books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd and was written really fast and on a whim, not even in a word document. I read it over once and hope I caught all the mistakes.

Liam’s owned the comic book store for three years. It wasn’t his choice to own it really, it was more of a spur of the moment thing. He’s always liked comic books and when he saw his favorite store going out of business, he used his savings to buy it. He didn’t really think his decision through but he can’t find it in himself to regret it, especially when a very good looking costumer became a regular.

He’s seen the boy come into the store a couple of times. To other people he may have been nothing special, with his glasses and Superhero shirts but all Liam wanted to do was fuck him over a pile of the damaged comic books he has in the back room.

When summer started the boy seemed to come in more often, but whenever he did it seemed like the shop was extremely busy and Liam never got the chance to talk to him. But finally one night, when it was close to closing and Liam was restocking the shelves he finally got to chat the boy up.

"Hi, I’ve seen you around a couple of times, looking for anything special?" Liam asked him. Today he was wearing a Captain America shirt and suspenders that fell over his black jeans. His extremely tight black jeans.

"Not really, I read a little bit of everything. Do you work here?"

"I own the store."

The boys eyebrows shot up; impressed. “That’s cool mate. You seem young.”

"I am, 22; but it was going out of business and it was more of a spur of the moment thing." Liam held his hand out, "I’m Liam by the way."

The boy smiled and shook his hand, “Zayn.”

"So do you go to the high school down the block?" Liam hoped he didn’t, because then he would be way underage and that would ruin his night.

"Oh no I’m at University, I’m 20."

Liam wanted to jump for joy, then he remembered the time.

"Well, I’m closing up in a few minutes, sorry about that." He tried not to frown at the look on Zayn’s face.

"Oh, yeah totally I’ll just be on my way then."

Liam waved as Zayn left the store and tried not to let a wave a disappointment crash into him as he locked the door behind him.

The next day Zayn came back and asked him for recommendations. Liam smiled and started showing Zayn all of his favorite comic books, talking passionately about each one and Zayn nodded and smiled while listening to him. Sometimes he would ask a few questions to keep Liam talking.

After about an hour Zayn had an arm full of comics and a very happy Liam. Zayn promised to come back the next day.

Today was the day Liam was training his new cashier Niall so when Zayn showed up he was too busy to keep up with the boy. So when he had a chance he asked Zayn to stay for lunch and he readily agreed.

"So, what are you studying at Uni?" Liam asked as he made him and Zayn a sandwich each from the supplies in the mini fridge in the back room.

"English I think, I like to read. Might consider doing a minor in art." Liam nodded and placed a plate in front of Zayn. He sat across from him and they started eating.

"So do you have any friends or do you like hanging out at a run down comic shop on the bad side of town all day?" Liam laughed out. He immediately apologized when he saw the look on Zayn’s face.

"No, I don’t have any friends. People tend to stay away from the guy who prefers to read comic books tell two AM instead of going to a party." Liam nods understanding, he was the same way in school. Now he has Harry who brings him breakfast when he forgets to eat because he spends all his time here. Or gets him out on the town when he’s spent too many days indoors.

"I have my dorm mate Louis but he’s got a new boyfriend so they spend all their time together."

Liam nods, “my best mate just got a new one too, I never see him around anymore really.”

They talk for a little while longer before Liam has to go back to work and Zayn leaves to go back to his dorm.

They continue like this for about a month before Liam finally breaks and asks Zayn to stay after he closes. When he’s done cleaning up and Niall has left he finds Zayn curled up in one of the beanbag chairs reading. Today he’s wearing a Superman shirt.

"Who’s your favorite superhero?"

Zayn looks up from his book and smiles at Liam. He places the book down and pulls Liam onto his chair, almost on his lap.

"Batman."

"Mmm why is that?" Liam watched as Zayn’s eyes scanned his face and landed on his lips.

"He’s mysterious, and alone and easy to relate too."

Liam snorts.

After a few moments of silence, neither of them wanting to break the trance they’re in, Liam leans in and kisses Zayn. His lips taste just as good as he thought they would.

Zayn lets out the breath he’s been holding and pulls Liam by the hip to make him sit more fully on him, straddling him. Liam moans when he feels Zayn’s tongue run over his bottom lip and sneak into his mouth.

Liam’s hands found their way into Zayn’s hair and he pulled him closer, causing the man to under him to grip his hips and palm his arse.

Liam pulled away and stood up.

"Hey get back here!"

Liam laughed and held his hands out to Zayn, “come on, we’re going to the backroom. To many windows.” Zayn looked around, as if just noticing where he was. He let Liam pull him up and through the store, into the backroom.

When the door slammed shut Liam was on Zayn again. Gripping his hips hard and shoving him to the floor. Zayn landed on a stack of comic books that went spilling everywhere, he was about to apologize when Liam came down on top of him and kissed him.

Liam broke the kiss and licked down Zayn’s neck, sucking a couple times to make bruises. He pulled Zayn’s shirt from his body and threw it across the room then followed with his. They both groaned when Liam laid fully onto Zayn letting their bare chests touch.

Liam made quick work on Zayn’s jeans and pants and soon had the younger boys cock in his mouth. This was turning out much better than Liam had hoped for.

He licked around the head and tongued at the slit, picking up the precome and letting it slide down his throat. When Liam took his whole cock in his mouth Zayn’s fingers found Liam’s hair and he let out a loud moan.

"God, Liam your mouth is perfect."

Liam let his hand move up Zayn’s chest as Zayn thrust into his mouth. He stuck three fingers in Zayn’s mouth and the boy sucked and wet them; knowing what was coming.

Liam took his fingers from his mouth and reach down to run them against the boys hole. Zayn let out a loud ‘shit’ as he felt a finger enter him.

"Liam if you don’t stop I’ll come." Liam pulled off of Zayn and took one of Zayn’s balls in his mouth, probably not helping with the situation.

Liam thrusted his finger in a couple of times before adding another one. He felt around for the boys prostate, knowing he found it when Zayn arched off of the pile of comic books they were laying on.

"I’m ready, mm ready." Zayn moaned out, reaching to bring Liam up to his level. Liam let Zayn pull him up and kiss him. He let out a shout when Zayn’s hands reached in his sweats to find his hard and heavy cock.

"Do you have a condom?" Zayn asked when they pulled away. Liam nodded, not able to speak as he stared down at Zayn’s swollen mouth.

He stood up and went over to his backpack, pulling his wallet out. He had been waiting for this moment for a month.

As he walked back to Zayn he took his pants off, almost slipping on a comic book. He took his time to observe the boy. He had tattoo’s Liam had never seen and Liam cursed as Zayn’s had wrapped around his own cock and looked up at Liam with innocent eyes.

Liam sat back down next to Zayn and put the condom on, spitting on his hand running his hand over his cock a few times. He positioned himself at Zayn’s hole and leaned down to kiss him as he entered the boy. They both groaned, Liam as he was squeezed in Zayn’s tight hole and Zayn from the burn.

When he was buried to the hilt Liam had to pause to let Zayn adjust and he swears he’s seeing stars. This felt way to good.

He gripped Zayn’s legs and pulled them to sit on his shoulders then started thrusting in. The boy under him squeezed his eyes shut and let Liam pound into him without complaint. He let out a few grunts and “harders”, and “Liam fuck” when he hit his prostate.

Zayn gripped his cock in his hand and started jerking off and Liam just about lost it. A few more thrusts and he spilled into Zayn, who soon followed after.

He pulled out of Zayn, who groaned at the loss and tied the condom off.

"Sorry about your comic books," Zayn said after a few moments. Liam lied back down next to him and pulled him in to lie on his chest.

"It’s fine, I couldn’t sell any of them any ways. Damaged goods. Want to go back to my place?"

Zayn looked up at him, his fingers drawing designs on Liam.

"Sure."


End file.
